


Colleagues

by ThisDistressedSwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Code, Non-Graphic Smut?, a little out of character maybe?, idk maybe it's a lil graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDistressedSwan/pseuds/ThisDistressedSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Obi-Wan x Reader where Obi-Wan just can't hide his feelings for you anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever and my first story on here so it might not be that great but i tried and i hope you enjoy it anyway ^_^

Colleagues, that’s all you were. That’s what you constantly told yourself each time your eyes drifted to his lips, when you imagined how they would taste on yours. That’s what you told yourself when he would pat your shoulder in congratulations after a successful mission, when you would imagine what it would feel like to have those hands roaming your body.

**_Colleagues._ **

You tried your hardest to shield your feelings from him, after all what you felt was against the code, and Obi-Wan was all about keeping to the code. Though you weren't perfect and at times your shield slipped and your emotions became known. As expected, he never said anything about it.

If you said you weren’t hurt by his lack of acknowledgement of your feelings you would be lying, of course it hurt you. You were in love with him, but there was nothing you could do if he didn’t feel the same, and if he did he probably wouldn't act on it. Thoughts like that caused you to end up crying alone in your room more often than not. Leading you to regret everything in the morning, which thus lead to you feeling like a terrible Jedi.

And it was one of those days again.

Out by the balcony you stood, leaning against the door frame. For the moment you merely stared off into the distance, your face void of any form of emotion, though there was an internal struggle happening in your mind. It eventually got the better of you resulting in a stream of hot tears stinging your cheeks as they slid from your eyes.

Moments passed but the tears didn’t subside, instead you found yourself on the floor, knees tucked under your chin, face hidden in your hands as shaky sobs wracked your body. You made sure to be as quiet as possible to not draw attention from anyone passing by your room. It was times like these that you despised the Jedi code

The second you sensed the presence of another entering your room you stood, wiping any residual tears from your face, which was once again void of any emotion. But the stains on your cheeks and the redness of your eyes gave away what you wished to hide.

"Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?" You questioned, you cursed the shakiness of your voice.

You were confused when he gave you no answer, instead he came closer, an air of impatience about him only helping to further your curiosity.

Only when he was a matter of inches from you did he present you with his answer.  
"I can’t do this anymore."  
It did nothing to aid in eradicating your curiosity, but when his lips pressed roughly against yours it provided all the answers you needed.

Your previous turmoil seemed like a distant memory as your legs became wrapped around his waist, back pressed firmly against the wall as his fingers pressed into your thighs pulling you as close as he could, Your own fingers tangled in his hair.

You could both sense the other's growing lust, the need to be closer, the need to release all the pent up emotion. That need was fuelling the situation and was all you could focus on, until you felt your body hit the soft sheets of your bed.

The feeling of his lips against your neck only increased that need and sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine. Your mind was soon unable to focus on anything but the feel of him. The way his hands travelled down your body, removing all articles of clothing before finally resting at your hips as there was a momentary silence, a momentary pause in your actions.

A sharp intake of breath on your part soon became a chorus of breathy moans, the feel of his fingers digging into your hips only causing the want for release to grow larger. Your body became more and more sensitive to the feeling of him, to the feeling of his hips grinding against yours. His own becoming more sensitive to the feeling of your nails racking against the skin of his back.

Breathy moans became strained cries of his name as your release grew closer, his own growing near only causing groaned curses and a quickening of pace. Still it was not enough to ease the want.

Instead it needed a different approach, your position quickly changing, your hands left to grab fistfuls of bedding as the pleasure seemed to intensify. His hands roaming your body once again as he was now behind you, his pace becoming uneven as his carnal lust replaced all reason. The intense sensations becoming more than you could handle, sweat had formed on both of your bodies at the heat you were both feeling, the small droplets trickling down your thighs making you shudder. Everything you were feeling was providing some form of pleasure and you soon found your release along with a loud cry of Obi-Wan's name. His own sweet release soon followed.

Both your minds were blank as you lay there, the sound of laboured breaths the only one in the room. Your body was still so sensitive and you relished the feeling as both of you lay there in complete bliss, no one made any attempt to strike up conversation as it would only cause you both to come back to the reality and severity of the situation. After all you had just broken the code, the one thing you thought Obi-Wan would never do. Instead you both opted to simply drift off into a tranquil sleep, holding the other close in an attempt to keep the memory of what had just transpired alive for as long as possible.

However, the morning only brought a feeling of emptiness as the bed beside held no one else much to your dismay.

You begrudgingly prepared yourself for the day, washing away any trace of last night’s actions. Once again putting up your shields to hide the sadness you felt. You weren’t sure if you were worse off after what you had done. Was the release worth the guilt? It didn’t matter you told yourself as you left your quarters.

The sight of Obi-Wan going about his usual business greeted you as you entered the training room. He didn’t spare you so much as a quick glance. And just like that, you were nothing but colleagues once again.


End file.
